This invention relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to configure, provision and control a set-top terminal using a wireless web appliance.
The set-top terminals that are used in consumer""s homes to receive a wide variety of entertainment and information services are increasing in complexity as more advanced and interactive features are developed and deployed. Sophisticated levels of both networking and processing power are increasingly enabled. Flexible and configurable user interfaces for on-screen menu control, VCR and event timers, remote control, interactive program guides, and personal messages (to name just a few typical features) must be accommodated in the set-top feature set. Set-top terminals are often designed to support multiple operating systems, middleware packages, and applications in order to provide the various video, audio and communication services (such as email and web-browsing) demanded by the customer. Security and encryption technologies must also be embedded in the set-top terminal to protect data integrity and ensure proper service provisioning and subscription billing events. As multiple system operators (xe2x80x9cMSOsxe2x80x9d) are facing continual market demands to reduce operational costs and capital investments, it has thus become necessary to create tools that can reduce the time and effort required to track, configure, control and provision today""s complex set-top terminal in both warehouse and field environments. In addition, cable operators are looking to benefit from lower upfront investments in control system equipment.
A method and apparatus to configure, provision and control a set-top terminal using a wireless web appliance is provided where a wireless communications path is established between the wireless web appliance and the set-top terminal. The set-top terminal is arranged to communicate with a headend controller over a bi-directional communication link having both upstream and downstream communication paths. A configuration change is implemented in response to an unsolicited message that is generated by the set-top terminal and received by the headend controller over the upstream communications path. The configuration change is implemented at the headend, or at the set-top terminal by downloading configuration data from the headend controller over the downstream communication path. The set-top terminal transmits the unsolicited message in response to a control signal generated by the wireless web appliance that is received over the wireless communications path.
In an illustrative embodiment of the invention, a compact wireless web appliance is arranged as a web client and handheld computing device that is arranged with a user interface and display so that data may be entered and transmitted to a remotely-located set-top terminal equipped with wireless communication capability. Data received from the set-top terminal may be processed and displayed by the wireless web appliance. The data is sent and received between the wireless web appliance and the set-top terminal using a wireless broadband communication protocol, such as IEEE 802.11b. The wireless web appliance is optionally provided with a wireless communications interface for communications with remotely-located network server equipment or digital headend equipment that are equipped with wireless communications capability. In addition, the wireless web appliance may be arranged to operate in a broadcast mode to simultaneously control a large number of set-top terminals and associated peripheral devices.
A user interacts with the wireless web appliance, for example in a warehouse environment, in order to streamline the configuration of set-top terminals prior to their installation in the field. A bi-directional transport and translation facility, such as cable plant, couples the set-top terminal to the remote headend controller. Under control of the wireless web appliance, the set-top terminal sends an unsolicited message over the cable plant to request a configuration change. In response to the unsolicited message, the headend controller may make a change in a configuration record associated with the set-top terminal at the headend controller or coupled business system, or send configuration data to the set-top terminal to implement the desired set-up at the set-top terminal. The requested configuration change may include, for example, the entry of a particular set-top terminal into the warehouse controller database, the configuration of the set-top terminal to receive a particular middleware package, the authorization and provision of a set-top terminal with a particular service or feature set, the setting of the set-top terminal on or off the cable plant, or the initialization (i.e., reset) of the set-top terminal.
In another embodiment of the invention, the wireless web appliance communicates with a wireless network-enabled server, located in the warehouse, over the optional wireless communications interface. Under the control of the wireless web appliance, the server transmits an unsolicited message to the headend controller to trigger a configuration record change at the headend or the downloading of configuration data to a set-top terminal over the cable plant.
In other embodiments of the invention, the wireless web appliance is arranged to communicate with peripheral devices in the field that are coupled to a set-top terminal or are otherwise equipped with wireless communications capabilities. Accordingly, the wireless web appliance may be used to configure peripheral equipment (e.g. printers, audio devices, video recorders, cameras, MP3 players, etc.) that are connected and arranged to exchange data with the set-top terminal. Other field applications of the invention include diagnosis and troubleshooting of set-top terminal and peripheral device faults, electronic signature capture, the provisioning of services and features, system performance data capture, and service call scheduling and logging. A printer interface is optionally arranged in the wireless web appliance to provide technicians with a convenient way to print out receipts and other documentation for customers in the field.
A software application running on the wireless web appliance facilitates the user interaction with the set-top terminal and/or server in both warehouse and field environments. The application manages the user interface and two-way communication wireless communications and generates the control signals necessary to enable the unsolicited message feature.
An embodiment of the wireless web appliance that is directed to consumer use is also provided. In this embodiment, the wireless web appliance is arranged to provide an end-user-appropriate set of configuration options to set up and control the set-top terminal and related peripheral devices. The data capture feature of the wireless web appliance, for example as a way to implement electronic signature capture, affords a simple and secure way for consumers to authorize specific services, such as pay-per-view events, or to participate in on-line shopping and auction events. The two-way communications feature of the wireless web appliance may also provide a convenient way for consumers to obtain diagnostic and system status information that may be used to resolve service problems more quickly. Context-sensitive help (obtained from either local memory or downloaded from the headend controller) may be displayed on the wireless web appliance to assist the consumer in both setup and fault resolution modes.
Advantageously, the user interface and display provided by wireless web appliance affords the user with real time feedback of the configuration status of the set-top terminal, related peripheral devices, and broadband system. In warehouse and field environments, such functionality drives much quicker set-top terminal configuration and fault diagnosis as control features that are normally reserved for the headend controller are now provided by the invention in the immediate vicinity of the set-top terminal. In the warehouse, a technician may thus configure the set-top terminal and immediately view the results on the wireless web appliance display to verify the configuration status without having to physically access the headend controller (that may be located some distance away from the set-top terminal being configured). In the field, telephones call to the MSO""s call center can be minimized because most of the call center functionality may be requested via an unsolicited message provided by the inventive arrangement.